One Long Day
by Bunny-Fwuffy-Ears
Summary: GakupoXKaito: Kaito and Gakupo haven't been spending time with each other much lately. They will start to get a misunderstanding and confusion occurs, but what happens if one of them runs away? WARNING!BoyxBoy. This is my first story and my first yaoi. This is basically just them doing it a lot, but I try to make a story, ok?
1. Jealousy Can Become Dangerous

**Author's Notes**

This is my first story ever since I became a member of FanFiction. I hope all you viewers can enjoy my story and review it.

I do plead all of you to tell me your opinion about it and if I should continue. I apologize for my slowness to speed the pace of the 'action' that you might be looking for. The only thing I hope for now is whether or not I should continue developing this story.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Vocaloid products nor are my stories based on real things. This isn't real and I hope you guys can understand.

* * *

**Kaito's View**

Gakupo, my lover, is an eggplant lover, purple headed BAKA! He is my lover yet he is still flirting with other girls in front of me. He still swoons over me, talks to me, and have sex with me, but sometimes I think he thought of our relationship as a means of sex. We both confessed to each other already, but I think he just stopped loving me for being me. Maybe he got tired of me! Just the thought of that makes tears sprout from my eyes. I should break up with him.

When I went to the kitchen of the Vocaloid Home for vocaloids, I ate ice cream. That always calms me down since ice cream is the best thing in the world!

**_A few minutes with only thoughts about ice cream._**

I sighed. I finished my ice cream to the bottom. I threw that one into the trash and took another ice cream box from the refrigerator. I ate the second box of ice cream silently this time, thinking about Gakupo. I wonder how I should break up with him. I've heard some girls bragging about sleeping with him around the neighborhood. I've talked to him about this before, but he just told me that we should taste foreign bodies for a while. Immediately afterwards, he went out and started hooking up with the women. Since he was naturally handsome, the girls would flock over to him. I sighed again. I never thought that I would still be depressed even when I ate ice cream.

I finished that box of ice cream and went out for a walk. I informed Meiko of my absence, but she was too busy drinking sake to notice. I don't think she noticed, and she looked really distracted with her sake. I walked around the neighborhood for a while, spotting Gakupo with some other women. He was smiley happily with them while I was in the shadows being depressed. I went back to Vocaloid Building for the night. I didn't hear Gakupo come in because I was already sound asleep. He even gave me a goodnight kiss, which I should've been awake to receive it.

The next morning, I ate the usual breakfast, cereal with milk, because milk was the closest you can get to ice cream in the morning. Then, I went for another walk around the area. I saw the girls from yesterday with Gakupo today. I couldn't help but listen to their conversation.

The first girl, we'll name her girl A, said, "You know that guy yesterday, he was so handsome! It was sad that he turned us down after we invited him out to our place." Girl B whined to girl A, "I know right? We never get turned down by anyone! We should make him pay." Girl B pouted. She was pretty cute. Girl A scolded girl B, "That isn't good, but I like the way you think." Girl B's face immediately lit up to the praise from Girl A. As if on cue, she continue (Girl B), "We should find his lover and rape her! I'd love to show her who's boss." From the world "rape," I ran away while the two girls talked about their plan.

I ran home as fast as I could, which was really quick since it was just a few blocks away. When I arrived, I panted heavily from exhaustion. Gakupo noticed me first and asked in his usual soothing voice, "Are you ok my dear Kaito? You look terrible."

**_Of course I do. I just ran a few blocks to get away from some psycho girls._**

"I'm fine," I panted. "Just tired from morning exercise." Now, Gakupo looked at me like I was crazy. "You run in the morning?" He asked in disbelief. "You usually just hang out in your room eating ice cream all day with the exception of work." Now I was offended. He made it sound like I was the one to blame for our relationship problem. "No I don't! I exercise now and than." I said each word with anger omitting from it. He looked offended then sad, "Do you still love me? Since you've mostly devoted your time to ice cream, I thought you didn't want me to interrupt your time with it." I looked at him with disbelief. He was worrying about the same thing I was worrying about. "Gakupo, I love you, but I thought you got tired of me. That's why I eat ice cream all day. But now that I see that I was in the wrong, I feel like I'm not worthy to be your lover anymore!" I ran away from him, unaware of the two girls stalking me.

I was a good runner, but with the handicap of me wasting my energy earlier, I was sure that Gakupo could catch up to me. However, I saw that he wasn't much of a runner and the distance grew between us. I ran away from him as fast as I could, wiping the tears from my eyes. I steadily slowed down to a stop. I was in a very far place from the Vocaloid Building. Everything seemed foreign and new. I was lost. Even more unfortunate for me, I finally noticed the two girls who were stalking me with their friends in tow to kidnap me.

* * *

Like I said in the Beginning, give me your opinion of whether or not I should continue this story.

If you want the action pace (or whatever you want to call it) to be faster then I am willing to do so and may improve this chapter and make more

**Girl A**: We cannot do anything to the story unless you ask the author to!

**Girl B**: I HAVE TO SO SOMETHING TO KAITO! :D He is so adorable!

**Kaito**: I'm sorry that you are psychos, but don't take it out on me! :(

**Gakupo**: At least you were important to this chapter while I was just in the background... *sobs*

**Girl A**: Awww... At least we got to hang out with each other! XD

**Girl B**: Yea!

**Kaito**: Don't forget about me! I'm the main character so far...

**Girl B**: Shut it, Kaito, or I'm gonna rape you now! :D

**Kaito**: ...

**Author**: -_-

Thanks for reading this! 3


	2. Uh-Oh It is a BIG PROBLEM

SURPRISE! I updated it! ^^ I'm very sorry if I'm not suppose to be writing it here, but I don't know where else to write this.. -.-

This chapter has not too extreme, but EXTREME Contents that aren't meant for kids to see. Unless you are fully prepared to read this, you should make sure you are readily equipped. If you saw more extreme situations than this one, then this might not affect you at all.

Disclaimers: I do not own any Vocaloid products nor are these chapters real. I hope you can all understand that I don't own anything from Vocaloid!

WARNING!: EXTREME CONTENTS

Also, please leave reviews of my stories! I know it might be a hassle, but it helps me a lot when I update my story knowing I got the support of other people. ^^

* * *

**Still Kaito's turn, Gakupo, so don't shove your face here yet.**

With all my strength wasted, I could no longer defend myself or run away. I stood no chance against their group. Girl A, the more responsible of the two girls, said, "Tie him up, boys!" I take back my compliment. She was just as much as a sadist as Girl B. The guys that were under her command did as they were told. I tried to put up a fight, but they easily grabbed me and tied me up. When I got a closer look at them, I realized that they were way stronger than me. Before I could check any further, they knocked the lights out of me.

**Gakupo, now it's your turn!**

I ran after Kaito as fast as I could after he ran away. I never knew that he was a fast runner, but then again, he was always eating ice cream. I lost him after I reached the end of our familiar area. He must've ran away into the bad side of town. I cursed at myself for being foolish and not trying to understand him sooner.

_Why didn't I notice his loneliness earlier?_

I was about to search for Kaito when Miku appeared. She came to me looking tired. "What brings you to here? I've heard that that place wasn't a good place to be in alone," she said. She also stressed out the word alone so much that I thought she knew about Kaito. I didn't want her to worry since she was the person in charge of Vocaloid residents. She was the most responsible out of the other Vocaloids, excluding me. I couldn't make her worry about someone's absence that I've caused. I faked a confused look and asked her, "I never knew there were two sides to this town. Can you explain more to me about this?" Her face suddenly sparked up with pride as she explained her knowledge to the older Vocaloid. She started out slow, "That place was the dark side of our town. Where we were the nice and elegant people, they were the poor people with nothing to do but evil actions like prostitution and raping..." She continued on, but I was at shock of the idea that a rapist may be targeting Kaito! My blood was boiling at the thought, but I hid my frustration as Miku explained about the other side.

After a long time of Miku talking...

I shooed her away back to Vocaloid Building where she can relax more. I manage to convince her to go to sleep for a while. I haven't told her about Kaito yet because she needs some rest and because I should be the one to rescue him. I went into the other side with no hesitation to save my Kaito!

**Back to Kaito**

When I woke up, my head was feeling fuzzy. Everything seemed to be a blur. I needed ice cream to calm down. My headache didn't stop and I was feeling pretty hungry. ~Ice Cream!~ Oh wait a second! I forgot about Gakupo. I feel bad for running away from him when he was going to explain his part of the problem. I feel like crying, but I don't know where I was.

I looked around for a bit. Girl A, who was a fuzzy stick in my vision, spoke up, "I see you are awake now?" I was still feeling groggy and bad to reply, but I made no movement to answer her question. She continued talking even if I'm not listening to her anymore, "I'm not going to rape you nor will my lover rape you. So you don't have to worry about losing you manhood to us if you are still a virgin."

_She seems nice. Almost too nice for her since I've seen her._

I heard another person walking down the steps. I turned to look, but it was just Girl B. She brought down a bunch of ICE CREAM! Oh man, I hope it's all for me. I'm going to die if I don't get it.

_Ice Cream! Wait til I have you in my mouth, you'll regret melting before I eat you..._

My daydream about eating ice cream was interrupted by Girl A. "Itadakimasu!" she said as she dug in her ice cream. GIrl B smiled widely as she heard Girl A say, "This is great! One of the best you've made!"

_One of the Best she says. Am I drooling? Better wipe it off before... Oh wait, I forgot I was tied up (.-.)._

"Can I have some!" I said drooling. Girl B looked at me with a disgusted look on her face. She obviously hated everything I do. She started talking to me with scorn, "You think I'll give you some you disgusting pig? You should be happy that I didn't rape you now..." Girl A patted Girl B. Girl A looked like the older one, I guessed. "Calm down. I wouldn't blame him if he wants to eat your ice cream.." She winked at Girl B. Girl B mumbled about how lucky I was to feel Girl A's (I still don't know her name) generosity, and went back upstairs to get me some of her delicious ice cream.

Now, it was just me and Girl A. Girl A looked at me. Her voice changed from her sweet tone to a sad one. "You know, Gakupo-san's lover, she is a really good cook. Don't judge her by her attitude because you don't know what she's been through." There was an awkward silence as she ate her ice cream. Girl B came down and handed me a bowl of ice cream. "Here!" she said defiantly. I stared at her saying, "I can't move my hands. Can you feed me?" She grunted okay and fed me with a spoon. Her ice cream tasted so good and creamy. ~MMMMmmmm!~

I finished the bowl of ice cream, but I wanted more. I begged her with my puppy-like eyes. She ignored my begging and just said sternly, "That's enough good treatment from you. Now you have to do something for us." I was confused. She gave me water to drink for a while, and splashed the rest upon my body. "Hey!" I yelled. The guys from earlier came in without their shirts. They were smirking as the looked up and down my body which made me feel a little turned on.

_Wait! How did I get turned on by some stranger?! Only Gakupo can get me turned on with his fierce stare... I miss him..._

They carried me to the bed in that room and dropped me down. They held me down while they tied me to the bed. The two girls got a camera on and started filming for some reason. The guys undressed me slowly while one of them was sucking my neck. The other guys were busy groping my nipples, and for some reason, I was still turned on. One guy whispered into my ears, "You are a fine beauty. Such a shame that you were a guy." He started to lick my ears, leaving some of his spit there. I was so disgusted but couldn't help get even more turned on. Now, my shirt was finished being ripped off while I have three guys groping me. One of the guy started to undress my torso. They ripped every piece off until I was completely naked. "Ahh!" I gasped. I was too sensitive at my length while they caressed it. It made me arc my back as I feel unwanted pleasure. This was too unbelievable because I never feel pleasure without Gakupo. "Heh," one of the guys chuckled. "The aphrodisiac is taking effect really well on him." That guy had a gruff voice. I'll call him Gruff. I couldn't believe that they put aphrodisiac into my water, I think it was my water. Gruff called out to the other guys, "I'm first with him ladies." They wanted to argue but they were amazed at my sexiness. I couldn't blame them because I am pretty sexy. Gruff stroked my erect front and got a few satisfying noises from me, which I was totally ashamed of. I immediately saw the other guys' front of their pants get bigger.

Suddenly, I felt cold fingers slide into my hole. This time, I held back my voice by biting the back of my lips. Gruff opened me up with some lubricating lotion so that his big rod can fit in. He took only a few seconds to prepare me before I stabbed his rod into me. I scream out in pleasure as I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ahhhh," I mewed. "Mmnnnn... No...Please..Stop!" I couldn't do anything while they were raping me on tape. This time, the guy that really looks like a uke, pushed his front into my mouth. "Suck it good," he said, "Or you will get the most painful rape you've ever had from me." "Mmfffff," I cried out while it was muffled with the interference of his front. "Oh yea... You're pretty good at doing a blowjob. This wasn't your first time, huh?" When I didn't reply, he rammed his front deep into my mouth, making me choke. "You think you are better than us just because we do this for a living? Well, shame on you because we'll make you hate yourself." My eyes widened as Gruff started to moved his rod in and out of my hole. Tears were forming in my eyes as I closed them. Being raped by three men wasn't a good thing because it was feeling pretty nasty. The third person was a quiet one who wasn't interested in me, but still gets aroused by my sexy noise. He looks like he likes the Uke-looking guy, I'll call him Uke, because he was eyeing him with attracted eyes. The aphrodisiac was almost wearing off because I could feel the pleasure sink. I hadn't cum even once yet, and they had their fill of being satisfied. When Gruff finally let go off my front, my seed escaped and landed on my abdomen. I feel despair for cumming without Gakupo...

_Gakupo... Where in the world are you?_

* * *

I'm sorry that I had to put rape into this, but I wanted to that at least once in my life time. If it isn't well written or describe closely as you might want it to be then please leave a review telling me to do so._  
_

At the end of each chapters, I will try to have the characters' conversation about their own problems. They might discuss and give hints about what happens next in the story *winks winks*.

**Gakupo**: Kaito! WHERE ARE YOU?

**Kaito**: *sobs* Why is it me that has to be raped?!

**Gakupo**: :O YOU WERE RAPED!? Tell me where you are!

**Girl A**: No can do Gakupo-san! Giving you a short cut would ruin the story. :(

**Girl B**: Kaito-san, did you enjoy my ice cream?

**Kaito**: *sniffs* I loved it! *daydreams about ice cream again*

**Gakupo**: NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! He's ignoring me now!

**Girl B**: -.- He was ignoring you the whole time, BAKA! :P

**Author**: *snickers*

**Gakupo**: YOU SADIST! Tell me the location of my beloved!

**Author**: If I tell you now, the viewers who skip this chat might get confused. :( We wouldn't want that, do we? *thinks of an evil plan*

**Gakupo**: *pulling his hair in fustration* Don't get him raped anymore than you already have! DX Cause I'm going to rip their heads off!

**Kaito**: *looks at Gakupo* You'll really rip their heads off for me?!

**Gakupo**: I will CUT their heads off if that is necessary!

**Kaito**: *kisses Gakupo*

**Gakupo**: *moves his hands under Kaito's shirt*

Kaito and Gakupo starts to **** each other's **** and *BEEEEP*

Recording **STOP**

O.O sorry about that...

**Girl A**: That was going to happen sooner or later you know Ms. Author.

**Girl B**: *nods* You should also give us better names since I don't want to be refered to as Girl B anymore. *pouts*

Girl A and Girl B starts to cuddle with each other and *BEEEP*

Recording **STOP**

Whoops, that cat is out of the box. I won't be in the room when they are together if you get what I mean...

Thank You and Plz Review!


	3. The Rescue

UPDATE!

Finally got this finish even though it was uploaded at night -.-

I'm sorry that I couldn't do this earlier because I have to be super careful with who is with me in the same room when I'm writing this story. My cousin got suspicious, but she thought I was reading porn o.o I'm not in that phase when I do that yet... Probably never will, but who knows!

This chapter will have Gakupo's wish granted as said in the last chapter!

Disclaimers: Nothing here I own is mine unless you count the plot which is idk if I own it or not cause disclaimers are confusing me

If you've noticed, in the last chapter I played with the POV and made it in a cued thing, but I don't think it's working for me so I'm doing teh regular way to change the story's POV.

Warning!: No yaoi here today, maybe 60% shoujo ai (or whatever you call it) I just wanted to put them (the girls) together because it was the only way of getting them distracted from the main characters. Next chapter I will try to put more Yaoi scenes in.

* * *

**Gakupo POV**

It was lucky for me today because it was still early and the sun was still out. Kaito was smart enough to somehow leave traces of himself around town. It was still kind of stupid because it was all skid marks from his shoes and, every now and then, a piece of his shoes' soles were lying on the ground. His cologne was also long lasting and leaves its scent lingering in the air just long enough for me to catch it. I did find it odd that it disappeared where no marks of his presence.

_Just how fast can that guy be?_

I wasn't able to ponder much when I heard someone coming out of one of the doors. There were three guys that had very satisfied looks on their faces. I heard one of them saying, "That slut was so damn good! I have to taste him again tomorrow." Another guy, that was smaller and a bit more girlier, said, "He has a good mouth, that one. Someone must've trained him to have a good body." The third guy seemed to become more depressed after those words were said. I did take notice that they were referring to a guy down there. It might just be Kaito! What I'm about to do was crazy, and many people do crazy stuff for their beloved. I ambushed them when they came near my area. I quickly gave the biggest guy a big smack on the neck to make him go unconscious. The other two guys were quicker to escape than this one and readily allowed their companion to fall at the hands of a stranger. I dragged this one behind the dumpster and when into the house that they just left.

The house was old and dangerous with some broken floor boards here and there. This place was, to my surprise, still used by some people. I heard some noise from the other room and peeked in. I saw the two girls I was with yesterday kissing each other and fondling their boobs. I knew that they didn't approach me because they were straight; it was because they needed a new experience.

I continued through the house cautiously, in case I fall into the floor. I went down the stairs to the basement because that was the only other place to go to, besides the kitchen and living room. While on my way down the steps, I saw Kaito there. He was sleeping so peacefully here. I wonder if he was glad that I was out of his life again.

No, I shouldn't think negative. Gakupo, look at the bright side! You've found him at last!  
I just want to cuddle him and wrap my arms around him forever, but there might not be a forever. Stop it Gakupo! You are thinking negative again.  
I woke Kaito up from his slumber with a kiss like Sleeping Beauty. He didn't wake up at first, but after a few more smooches, his eyes fluttered open like a butterfly flying. "Kaito! I'm so glad I've found you!" I gave him a big hug. He was surprise from the sudden weight added, but he returned my hug, nevertheless.

"Gakupo! Gakupo! I missed you so much! I realized that I over think the situation too much!" He cried out with tears rolling down his face. He dug his head onto my chest while I patted him and calmed him down. "Hic.. Don't leave me.. Hic... Gakupo! Hic.. I'll .. Hic ..try to ... Hic ... be more .. Hic... truthful... to ... Hic... you."

I have to get him out of here before those to maniacs try to capture him again. I carried Kaito in my arms and used my samurai agility (not much) to run up the stairs and out of the house. From the room the girls were in, I heard moans of sex and pleasure. Their sexuality made them less concerned for our getaway since they, obviously, cared for one another.

* * *

**Extra Story**

I am the older one, but you might not know it because I like to act spoiled. I call my friend, my dear, because that fits her. We just managed to capture our love rival, Kaito Shion. He looks pretty for a guy, so I can't Gakupo-san when he rejected both of us. We had our previous customers aid us with our revenge plan. I videotaped it because I might give it to Gakupo-san later to piss him off. He might seriously kill use someday, but YOLO. From the first moment I met him, which was yesterday, I knew that I had to piss him off one way or the other. I suggested raping his lover to my friend, which scolded me for thinking that, but supported it one way or the other. Luckily, when we saw Gakupo-san this morning, we stalked him for a while. After a few minutes, his lover, a guy who ran around eariler, came to him looking very tired. That guy was so sexy after that run with sweat sliding down his neck and his shirt almost transparent from the water soaking it. Maybe it was just me that saw the sexiness in him.

The blue head started yelling then ran away. I signaled for my friend to follow me and to call our sponsers to join us. They followed our orders knowing that we were experts at what we do. It was really lucky that our home was just around the corner from here. I had them carry him to the basement while I made some ice cream for my friend. When I came down to give it to her, Kaito-san was awake. I remembered his name from the local ice cream shop I use to go to. He loved ice cream. My friend was too nice and wanted me to make ice cream for him. I took this chance to add some aphrodisiac into his food which will make the video more interesting. He ate it whole-heartedly and loved it. I felt pride when I had someone like him say that it was delicious. I gave him water to drink so that he will feel a little more refreshed. I didn't add anything to it because water naturally tastes like waterunless you added something into it. Its flavor will be be tweeked a bit depending on whatever you put on.

I poured the water on him after he drank enough. I wanted him to look sexy on tape. The guys were ready and went to do their job. I got out a video camera to film it. When we finished, me and my friend went upstairs to our room. My friend looked at me long and hard making me feel nervous. "I have something to say to you, and please don't run away from me when I say it," she said. I nodded slightly, to let her know that she can dump the news on me. "I like you!" She blurted out. She started to blush a whole lot after she said it. I blushed bright red because it was unexpected. We were friends and we've known this would happen, but we didn't push it until now.

I didn't run away, contrast to her expectations. I couldn't because our feelings were connected. I merely leaned in to kiss her and she returned it passionately. I opened my mouth wide enough to slide my tongue into hers. We kissed a french kiss for a while until we started experimenting with out bodies.

**End of Extra Story**

* * *

**Girl A**: I'm the younger one =.=

**Girl B**: YUPPERs! I love you 3!

*girls start making out again*

**Kaito**: Is this how it feels to be a side character?! *sad* (-.-)

**Gakupo**: Yes it is my dear Kaito. Do you understand how strong I love you enough to be a side character?

**Kaito**: *still sad*

**Gakupo**: *hugs adorable pouting Kaito*

**Kaito**: You girls forgot us in the end!

**Girl B**: :P You would forget about us if you guys were making love. So don't hate! Appreciate!

**Girl A**: At least you didn't get raped again.

**Kaito**: *pouts again*

**Gakupo**: *clings onto Kaito to prevent rapist from preying on him* Don't you touch him again or I'll seriously slice you!

**Girl B**: Psh, yea right. You only escaped with your samurai skills when we weren't looking. If we were, you would've failed in a cheap way like falling through the floorboards and interrupting us with what we were doing just to check out what happened!

**Gakupo**: *crying in the corner holding his legs to his chest while laying down*

**Kaito**: *Joins Gakupo because it seems more comfortable*

**Author**: You are one tough cookie Girl B.

**Girl B**: Thanks to you Ms. Author and to the viewers that supported the author!

**Girl A**: *Joins the guys because her lover is ignoring her*

Sorry that the story is so short now. I just had to get the escape out of the way and you couldn't believe the crazy idea I came up with before I read it again. I almost forgot that this wasn't an action story, so I had to rewrite the plot for a while. -.- The actors seem to hate me for ruining their spotlight except for the girls, which I have no interest in but had to get rid of. I'm more interested in a BxB kind of story, yet the story I made is involving GxG .-.

I'll try to get the next chapter to have more vision of Gakupo and Kaito, so just wait until the weekend or earlier!

**REVIEW THE STORY AND SUPPORT THE AUTHOR OR ELSE THE STORY MIGHT JUST END HERE!**


	4. I LOVE YOU!

**Author's Notes! ^^**

I bet you are thinking:

_an UPDATE! We love you Ms. Author!_

Maybe not, but I do know that you are excited! I am too!

PLEASE! Review! It would help me a lot!

I finally got tired of writing the girls' names as A and B, so I'm just going to use Luka (girl B) and Gumi (girl A)

**DISCLAIMERS**: Idk what to write here, so here we go. I do not own Vocaloid nor are my stories real. I made them up but do I own them? Please tell me the answer cause I'm confused! ?

* * *

**Kaito POV**

I feel so comfortable in Gakupo's arms. I clung to him tightly, still afraid that he will drop me on the way back home. I was a bit too warm because I'm in a blanket in the middle of summer. I wiggled around to get into a comfortable position. Gakupo was really strong enough to carry me, a person who ate ice cream everyday. I don't get fat even though I ate so much ice cream. I bet Miku and the other girls in Vocaloid Building get jealous of me, but they should understand that the power of love for ice cream can easily do anything for you. It granted my wish of getting rescued by Gakupo!

Anyways, Gakupo wasn't much of a runner I noticed. Although he is strong, healthy, and eats eggplants, he can't beat me in running. I smirked a bit at my joke.

Gakupo came to a sudden stop and left me clinging onto him for dear life. "Here we are my love!" He said happily as he hugged me tightly after letting me stand on my own two feet again. "Nnmmm, I... can't... breathe!" I wheezed. He looked surprised and allowed enough space for me to start breathing again. It took me a few moments to catch my breath when he whispered to me, "I love you." He nuzzled his face into my blue hair.

_He looks so adorable like this, like a big, oversize child._

I hugged him back and we stayed like this for a few seconds until he stood up, showing his full height. When I look at him closely, he is really tall. His long purple hair fell easily behind his shoulders as his handsome face was carved into my heart. His kimono suited him well, since it had longs lines of lavender around the edges. It matched him perfectly well.

We walked back to Vocaloid Building when I realized that I only had a blanket to cover me on. I blushed bright red. Gakupo noticed my embarrassment and said, "What is the matter Kaito?" I couldn't look at him in the eye realizing that I was in nothing and covered by a blanket. He smirked when he realized why I was embarrassed. He leaned down to me and whispered, "I wonder if it is okay wandering around here with nothing but a blanket on." I felt every one of his hot breath land on me with a shiver. His voice was so close to my ear and I kind of expected something to happen, but nothing did. He continued as he pulled back, "Let's go get you some new clothes." He led me to the store that sells Kimonos and Japanese cultural things. Of course he led me to the clothing section, but it was unexpected when he led me to the girls' section. "What are we doing in the girls section!" I whimpered at him while blushing my embarrassment. He smiled like he didn't have any evil intentions, but the words his mouth formed said differently. "Since you don't have clothes or money," Gakupo said. "I should pick out what you can wear until we get back home? How about it, since you obviously don't want to go home wearing a blanket." His eyes glinted with lust when he imagined my in a girl's kimono outfit. He smiled gently, "I'll go and pick everything for you, so just relax around the dressing room. I pouted, but followed his instructions anyway.

**Gakupo POV**

La la la la, I hummed to myself as I picked out what he should wear. I haven't had this much fun since the moment we started dating. Kaito was almost the same size as girls except that he has no boobs. I can tell which outfit would fit him to my liking easily. I chose a very cute, but short kimono that reached just below his adorable bottom. It was a beautiful light blue kimono with clouds as designs. Its sash was a darker shade of blue with a light shade of blue flowers on its edges. I also brought him those cute yet small panties that would surely fit him tightly. I also found some sandals that would match his clothes.

I went to the dressing room and found him sitting in one of the very comfy waiting chairs. I pulled him up and pushed him into one of the dressing room and sat the clothes on the table for him to wear. After I closed the door, I heard him groan in disgust. "Gakupo!" He yelled with a hint of irritation in his sweet voice. "Why the hell did you give me girls' clothing? Give me something decent dammit!" He was cute even when he was angry. I whispered to him through the door, "Keep it down or the other people will try to peep into your stall. You don't want that do you because you are completely naked right now." He was quiet for a moment and yelled, "How do I put these things on!" I sighed like a mother would to a child who wouldn't learn. I went in and locked the door behind. After I turned, I gawked at his beautiful body until I saw a defiled area of his body. He turned to me and blushed as he always did when I see his naked body without undressing him myself. He stopped blushing when he realized why I was frozen at my spot. His face darkened with sadness.

_How did I not know this? I was carrying him and saw him naked eariler and..._

I cursed at myself for not noticing it earlier. I have to purify this filth now. I leaned onto Kaito because he was a bit shorter than me. I whispered into his ears quietly, "I have to clean this up, and I can't stand waiting to do it while knowing it is still in you." My voice was raggedy from my sadness that someone else had penetrated his hole. Kaito struggled and tried to wriggle from me, but I couldn't understand why. Does he not want me to clean him up? That can't be it. He loves me. I stopped his struggle by planting a kiss on his mouth. "MMnnnn!" He mumbled in surprised as I muffled his cute voice. I pushed him against the wall, making him feeling weak from my kisses. I caressed my fingers down his face to his nipples. He cried out, "Ahh.. Mnn.. No.." His cries and protests sound like music to my ears. I took this chance to pushed my tongue into his mouth, moving it around with ease as I gave him pleasure.

He gasped in between my kisses and his breath, "What... Mnn.. if... Ahh.. someone... sees... Mmfff." I cut him off by keeping my mouth firmly planted onto his. I did let him breathe a bit in between. My hand slowly moved down his body to his area. He cried out in his very adorable voice. I couldn't help but tease him down there. My hand massaged his member and gripped his member, sealing off his chances of cumming and letting it out. His face was filled with pleasure as he protested. I nibbled his lips, "Your body says differently than what your mouth says. What do you want me to do, Kaito?" He blushed as he tried to cover his face. My hand took off from their positions. While one of them locked Kaito's hands from covering his face, the other tipped his chin up to reveal his face. His cute face was red as the ripest tomato while his eyes contrast with the color of deep blue. "I want... you to... put your big thing... in me.." He whispered. He looks so adorable that I had to tease him. "What did you say, my love?" I said hotly to his ear. Although his face looked like it couldn't be any redder, it just turned brighter. "I said... I want... your big thing in me already!" He said looking away. I smiled in victory while I prepared him, "As you wish my cute lover."

**Kaito POV**

"MMmff..." I cried as he pushed his fingers into my hole. I tried my best to muffle my cries of pleasure in case someone else overhears it. Gakupo, however, didn't care if anyone was around and made me cry out without restraint. His fingers feel hot in my hole unlike those other people before.

Gakupo gradually pushed his fingers in deeper and pushed his second and third fingers inside. "Ahh! Ahh...Mmnnnn," I couldn't hold myself back from my own cries of pleasure because it has been so long since I've received his fingers. While one of his hands were doing that, the other was squeezing my nipples. Both of these made my body erupt in pleasure. However, when I was about to cum, he gripped my member instantly, not allowing me to let it go until he has his share.

I really couldn't hold it anymore. My front wanted to cum if it weren't for his hands that squeezed it. Suddenly, he pulled his fingers. He slowed the pace a bit before he quickly slams his member into my hole. "Ahh!" I cried out as he pushed his big member into me. Tears came back to my eyes.

"Are you okay my dear Kaito?" He said behind my ear. He knew I was sensitive there, but he still whispered his hot breath there. My face turned red while my front was very hard yet unable to come due to Gakupo. It was slow at first but I could feel his member moving back and forth in me. It soon got faster and faster, pushing me against the wall. My own member was already flowing with cum. "Let's come together, shall we?" He breathed onto me. I nodded and cried out as I came. I gasped in pleasure as his cum came out into my hole, filling it deep inside me.

We took a moment to catch our breath and to savor the moment. I dropped to the ground feeling exhausted from just one round. I could still feel his hot cum inside my body.

Gakupo clean up his mess with clothe that he kept with him. "I'll go get some tissues for you!" He declared. I watched him as he ran around to find some tissues. It was really funny to see Gakupo running around in his own kimono. I looked at my own for the moment. It was pretty and would probably show the curves of a women's body.

_Is my body really that slender?_

Gakupo came back with a tissue box for me. He turned away while I was cleaning myself. After I finish, Gakupo took the tissues. He kept them with him in case another case like this happens.

Now that our reunion sex was finished, Gakupo put the kimono on me. I could feel the air swish around legs after putting the kimono on. I put the panties on myself because it was embarrassing to watch him do it for me. I couldn't let him see me do it either because his eyes would get me turned on again. I think we should continue it after we get home.

After I got all dressed up, I went out of the stall. Gakupo was staring at me when he saw me coming out. "You looking stunning Kaito, and this kimono suits your curves too!" He said with a proud smile. I blushed, but covered it with my long kimono sleeves. I didn't like this kimono, but I will wear it if Gakupo likes it. I love it when he smiles the most because he looks truly handsome.

_Oh no, I think my head is becoming like one of a girls'._

* * *

**Kaito:** It's just us in this chapter... *blush*

**Gakupo:** :D We can say whatever we want in this box without the two ladies over there to bother us!

**Gumi**: What did you say?! *looks furious*

**Luka**: :) *evil smile* Don't worry about us! We'll just be behind you if you ever trash talk us! 3

**Gakupo**: We don't need you here because your role ended! So Shoo! :O

**Gumi:** *Hiss!* You don't talk to us that way! *Pounces on Gakupo giving him punches in his face*

**Luka**: LOL Gakupo! You are so ~laammeee~ getting beat up by a younger person!

**Gakupo:** I can't punch a GIRL! :(

**Gumi**: *evil smile* I'll torture you for real then! *goes to Kaito, who was crying in the corner for being ignored, and tries to undress him to rape him*

**Kaito: **What are you doing Gumi? *nervous about having a girl around*

**Gumi:** *smiles an evil smile at Kaito*

**Gakupo**: Oh no you don't! *Jumps on Gumi*

**Kaito**: *tears up* You don't love me anymore?! You prefer Gumi?! *runs away from the casts' room*

**Gakupo**: *shocked but runs after Kaito* Don't misunderstand Kaito! I LOVE YOU!

*silence*

**Luka**: Good Job Gumi!

**Gumi:** *high fives Luka* It was an honor for me to do that! *proud!*

**Luka:** *smiles with evil aurora* You need to do better than that to be proud my young pupil.

**Gumi:** *scared* Okay sensei...

**Author:** (-.-) *nodds* Training her is your duty Luka.

**Luka**: *turns to author with her malicious smile* Don't you go saying stuff when you've only just put our names on now!

**Author**: *cold with fear and is now frozen*

... waiting for author to thaw...

**Luka:** *sighs* I have to say the end now?

**Gumi**: *goes to the corner and cries*

**Luka**: *sighs again* **Don't forget to review!** *evil smiles at the viewers*

_**I accept praise and criticism. Don't be afraid to voice out your words both Guest and Members!**_

~Thank You~


	5. Amusement Park!

**A/N!**

Sorry for updating it later than usual. I was stuck at the brainstorming part because I think they should go home immediately, but I just went "Whatever, let's make their way home longer with a bunch of LOVE LOVE!" XD

Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters and give full credit of them to the creator of the character of vocaloid. I can say that this story is mine though! MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!

I apologize if you think I'm using the same words a lot. Sad to say, I don't have a wide variety of words and ideas. Even if I do, I'm too lazy to remember them.

**Review and Review and Review!**

* * *

**Gakupo**

When my lover, Kaito, came out, I was stunned. The clothes I had picked out for him fit his size with a little tightness here and there which made him look sexy. His curves were too perfect for a man to have. It was narrow enough for me to wrap my arms around with ease, but that would embarrass him.

Kaito saw me stare and gape at him as he walked out and blushed. "Does it fit me alright?" He said in a soft, quivering voice. His hand quickly went to the bottom of his kimono and pulled it down like it revealed a sinful secret. His eyes averted away from me to the other direction in shyness. I was glad that he isn't angry, but just seeing him in girls' clothing made me get turned on. "It's perfect," I breathed. Seeing him right now made me want to do him again, but I had to restrain myself until I get him home. His hair was the same as before, but it was good enough.

I leaned down at his head and started tying the longer side of his hair up to make one pony tail on the left. When I finished and looks, he looks as adorable as a little girl. I just wanted to give him a big bear hug, but his face turned to a bright red. I couldn't help but tease him. "What's wrong?" I said with feigned ignorance.

His eyes started to water and he looked down shyly. I didn't expect him to reply but he did. "I'm.. just embarrassed to wear this. What if someone recognizes me?" His voice was quivering just as much as his body when he said this. I have to have some fun with him today. I hushed him, "Nobody will because I'll be covering you while we have fun!" Kaito looked surprised at the word fun. "Fun?" He said uncertainly. I nodded with a short smile, "We could go to the amusement park today if you want us to? I'll take you anywhere you want and buy you some ice cream." His face lighted up in expectation as he imagined ice cream with me treating. I couldn't help but feel a cold chill when I imagined him picking out ice creams.

He nodded enthusiastically. He seems to forget his embarrassment about the girls' clothing, so I didn't remind him because he looks really cute.

**Kaito**

_~ Ice Cream! Ice Cream! Ice Cream! ~_

I am going to make Gakupo buy me lots of ice cream! I don't really care where we go, but I have to be considerate since Gakupo is my boyfriend. Blood rushed to my cheeks, emitting warmth. I shouldn't be embarrassed at this at all, but we haven't been on a date recently. I feel all warm and squishy inside.

I took a tiny peek at Gakupo to see how he feels, but all I saw was an extremely happy face that says he has the best person in the world next to him. I feel bad taking advantage of his kind offer. However, he did put me in this horrible, yet cute, kimono for girls. He should be feeling guilty right now, but I must admit, I look good in this. I shook my head to get that idea out of my head. Why would I be thinking like that? I should be angry at him for making me wear this, but I couldn't stay angry at him for long because he looks really happy.

We were still walking to the amusement park because it was quite a walk to get there. There was a bit of awkwardness between us, but we managed to stick together. I broke the awkwardness by stretching my hand into his. He felt this motion and happily held my hand in his. His grip was firm and strong with the feeling that I could depend on him. A little smile broke onto my face as I cuddled on him.

Gakupo blushed a bit at the sudden weight of his lover, but he remained cool. I think our time apart made us turn back to virgins because only virgins will be sensitive about every movement they make. It's like our firsts are recreating again. I became a bit nervous but I calmed down after feeling Gakupo's strong air of happiness. He looked so pure, but I remembered him while we were in bed and how sly he can be.

We finally arrived at the nearest amusement park we could be in. Just looking at it brought the cheery atmosphere back. I thought back at our real firsts when we were always together. Now that I think about it, we haven't been distant from each for a long time. It probably started just around the end of the last month. That made me feel foolish that I would act so rash over a short period of time not being together 24/7.

Gakupo paid for the entrance fee, obviously because I got no money on me. Today was one of those normal business days of theirs, so there wasn't anything special. I think it is a special place for couples because this place has many two people rides. My eyes widen in happiness as I thought of all the rides we could ride and all the ice cream we could eat. I was practically drooling at this scene.  
Gakupo looked at me and smiled. "I knew you would love this place," he said. "This is the perfect place for our reunion date!" Blood rushed to my face at the idea of a reunion date. We've had many dates before, but this one seemed so... so special. It never occurred to me that he might have any secret intention. Whenever I look into his eyes, they were gleaming. It doesn't look like he will do anything now after all he did for me this whole day.

**Gakupo**

Kaito's face was shining with happiness There was no other way to describe his emotion after he saw the amusement park. His happiness was effecting me greatly. I just wanted to devour him now.

_Let him have his fun now while I think of a way to get him in my arms again._

I allowed him to do as he pleased for the moment. We went on the roller coasters, the teacups, and all the other rides until we finally went onto the Ferris wheels. My plan had to be carried out here because all the other rides don't allow us much privacy. I, of course, treated him to ice cream beforehand. I carried three out of his seven ice creams. The ice cream will work to my advantage if we still have some left for out turn.

Today wasn't much of a problem because not a lot of people went here today. The line was shorter than the average distance. There were lots of empty seats too, so the line sped by fast. When it was our turn, we only had the two ice cream left. Kaito was still licking his fifth one slowly to preserve it longer. His tongue, however, looked like he had the skill to do a good blow job. I lick my lips in anticipation of our awaited bond.

We went into our seats, he took one side while I sat in the other. He was still licking his ice cream. After the workers allowed us to stay in out seats in peace, they started the ride. It was slow enough to be certain that this ride could take up an hour.  
I had the two ice cream left, and Kaito was finishing up his. The ice cream was in its container, not the cone. Kaito motioned to me to give him another box of ice cream. I smiled, but my hands won't leave their spots. He was staring at me to see what was wrong. A little pain stung my heart.

I motioned for him to come to me. I saw fear pop up in his eyes, but he moved closer to me, almost leaning on me. I could see sweat starting to form on his body from the heat. I moved my hands into his beautiful kimono, squeezing his nipples lightly at first. Kaito cried in surprise from the sudden touch on his nipples. "W-what are you.. doing?" He cried out. His voice was like honey, but his cries were music to my ears.

I sat him onto my lap before he could fall. I squeezed his nipples harder, making his buds turn redder. His face almost matched that color, but not quite. I thought up a genius idea that I'm sure he would love.

I took my hand away for the moment to open the ice cream container. Kaito was still a little daze for the short pleasure earlier. He whined, "D-don't stop here!" I guess he still too shy to say what he wanted exactly.

I dipped my hand into the cold ice cream and rubbed my fingers on his hard, pink nipples. I knew he was sensitive here from making love with him before. "Ahh... Mmnnn..." His cries were so sweet. So sad that he wanted to muffle his voice in my shirt, but it was adorable. While my right hand was squeezing his sweet nipple covered in ice cream, my left hand, carressing his body, went lower. This hand also had ice cream on it which sent Kaito shivering from every slide my fingers went.

Kaito, with his arms wrapped around me, was so sexy. His expression of pleasure made me want him more.

**Kaito**

Gakupo worked slowly to get me agitated. I didn't want to come without him, but I already feel like exploding. My cries of pleasure was due to my lack of sex in earlier days, although today was full of it.

Every place Gakupo touched me was burning. The only time it wasn't burning was when he carressed me with my ice cream. It was cold and sent shivers to where he touched. "Ahh.. Ahnn!" I didn't want him to hear me cry out from his touch, so I bit his shirt. "Mmfff."  
Kaito took his hands off my nipples and pulled my face closer to his. I leaned in, ready for my kiss. I opened my mouth slowly, still hesitant. He, however, pushed his mouth onto mine. His tongue was the first to make a move inside my mouth. He pushed through my lips into my hot cavern. "Mmnnn... Mfff." His kisses were delicious. This may be different from the taste of ice cream, but it was incredible. His tongue enterwhined with mine as we did a french kiss.

He started to unwrapped my kimono dress from my body. He pulled on the ribbon that held my kimono together. Now that I noticed, it was weird wearing a kimono like this to an amusement park. I would shrug it off if I wasn't in something right now.

I blushed at my body being revealed with the girly panties on. He sat me back on my side of the ride. He spread my legs apart, showing him a full view and effects that the tight panties were having on me. My face got from warm to burning. I covered my face, but he tied my arms together to keep me from hiding my embarrassment. "You are so lewd Kaito," he said as he groped my wet member. I cried out at his touch. "Ahhh... Annn!" He leaned in to kiss my erection that was sticking out. His hands, renewed with ice ceam, went under my girly and lacy underwear to my hole. I could feel the chill of the ice cream as he poked my entrance. I shuddered.

**Gakupo**

My hands were slippery with the already melting ice cream. My fingers went blindly into Kaito's tight underwear. I had to slide my finger around to find his hole, and the ice cream had shown me, again, Kaito's sweet face full of pleasure. I didn't want to take the underwear off because it makes him look cuter in a sexy way. His rod was already dripping with cum. My face hovered closer to give him a peck of my lips onto his member. My eyes glanced at his bright red face. That face made me want to put it in him now, but I shouldn't rush. I moved one finger into his entrance, and I was careful not to scratch him with my nails. His sweet notes of pleasure, or as you would call moans, arose from his mouth, "Ahh! HHahhh." I moved another finger in and moved it in a scissored motion, stretching his hole for what was going to come. His moans of pleasure aroused my own member greatly, but not enough.

I pushed the third finger into his hole to give stretching it another hand, or finger I should say. The ice cream easily melted away in his hole, filling it with the cold scent of the frozen treat. I kissed Kaito on the lips again. He opened his hot cavern, welcoming the presence of my tongue to roam in his mouth. I took up the offer and kissed him passionately.

We broke our lips apart only to catch our breath a few moments later. My fingers left Kaito's hole and pulled his underwear down and out of his legs. I pulled my own pants down while Kaito stared at my huge erection that his couldn't compare to. His eyes were wide with amazement until I pushed it into his pink entrance. It opened up smoothly, without any casualties. His walls were warm and made me feel good. I pushed my member in deeper until it was in to the hilt. Once it was, I, slowly at first, started to move. My thrusts were aided with his hips moving at the same rythume.

At the same time, I massaged Kaito's member with my hands. He moaned, "Ahhh! S-so... g-good!... A-aamaz..." I cut him off with a kiss as deep as the sea. We kissed for... how long? Well, it was either long or time stood still for us. I released our kiss to inform him, "Let's come together, shall we my dear?" He didn't respond, but I knew he would listen. His walls started to squeeze me really tight as we were about to come. This felt like heaven on earth.

"Ahhh!" Kaito cried as his seed flew into our stomachs. My seed was shot out in Kaito's hole, spilling out at his entrance. I pulled my member out and rested on the opposite seat of Kaito. We were exhausted after that, but I managed to clean the mess up. Kaito, meanwhile, was putting his clothes back on. He couldn't do it right, so I helped him put the kimono back on. We were lucky that it didn't fall of the ride during out bonding time.

Our relationship felt renewed to an extent that we knew how the other was feeling. We smiled brightly, our smiles mirroring each others. All the tissues I had saved earlier were used to clean the ride for the next person. By the time I finished cleaning up, the ride was over.

Kaito led me out while I was still carrying the dirty tissues. Some guys who were in line for this ride saw that and whistled at us. "Nice one, dude!" One of them yelled. "You are my hero!" Another one yelled, although I did think that comment was corny. Kaito, looking cute as a girl in his kimono, blushed a bright, tomato red. I smiled proudly.

* * *

**~ A/N again! ~**

How do you like it so far?

I lived up to the wishes of many and to the disappointment of...

Anyways! ^^ This story will probably have two or three more chapters left!

AWWWWW, some of you must be saying. If you don't want me to stop than review this and state your business! XD

**Kaito:** Why am I in girly clothes!? *glares at the author*

**Author:** *Looks away, mostly at Gakupo, and whistles"

**Kaito:** Was it you Gakupo?!

**Gakupo:** *raises hands up in defeat* You got me, but it wasn't all my fault! The author! SHE was the writer! _I can't tell him that I made her do it..._

**Kaito: ***leaps onto Gakupo and almost strangling him if the author didn't intervene which she didn't* Why you...!

**Author:** *smirks*

**Please Review about this story. Praise and Criticism is optional and maybe add an idea too! This idiot author's brain is malfunctioning due to technical difficulties.**

_~THANKS FOR READING!~_

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: The next chapter might come after Chistmas, the only time where I can relax from my school for more than a week besides summer. I might finish it if I start before Christmas arrive, it might not if I feel to merry to do work. Wish me luck in my next chapter! *^*


	6. The End

I know I'm late... I was just too lazy to update

**Disclaimers!**: I don't own any of the Vocaloid characters~

Happy New Years! (Although I'm late)

No Smut );

* * *

**Kaito**

The sky was dark when we were walking home. However, it was cloudless with the stars and moon shining brightly. Me and Gakupo were walking under this moonlit night hand in hand. The street was empty, leaving us to ourselves. Every house was dark and everybody was sleeping. I took this opportunity to lean onto Gakupo's shoulder comfortably. With a glance to his face, I saw him blush slightly. It was faint but I could see it with my side view glance. However, he did not slow his pace down to trouble me. He kept the pace steady like he wasn't bothered by me.

His straight face wasn't going to portray any problems that would bother him. Slowly, ever so slowly, I flicked his ear and pretend I didn't do it. He looked at me a second later. I feigned ignorance, "What is it, Gakupo?" He grunted, "Nothing, thought you did something." He turned his face forward again while I silently laughed in my head.

Luckily, the amusement park was close to Vocaloid Building. We didn't walk too much before the sight of it loomed before us. We slowed our pace to lengthen our time alone together. "Well," Gakupo started. "I guess we're back home." I nodded nervously. I didn't want to get back home where the memories of us travelling apart could come back. I stopped walking and stood where I was. I pulled Gakupo's long sleeves back with my hand. "No..." Gakupo turned and stared at me with a face that showed confusion and a hint of questioning. "What is it?" I bent my face down and looked at the ground. Nervously, I said, "I... I don't want to go back.." His expression changed into one of concern. "Don't worry," he reassured while coming to me and embracing my sad self. "I'll always be there for you no matter what." I felt a little lighter with the burden taken off of me.

I buried my face into his neck and returned his hug. My hands were wrapped around his back just as his was to me. This moment lingered on for a while until we pushed each other away awkwardly. Trust me, it was very awkward. I finally realized that I wasn't wearing my proper clothes. I blushed wildly and covered my face with my arms.

Gakupo reached out and took my hands into his. "What's the matter now?" he asked with care. I stared at him then to my clothes, then back to him and to my clothes. "Oh!" He exclaimed with surprise then he chuckled. He pressed his hand to his forehead and laughed with his head facing to the sky. I blushed a tomato red now that he made it sound like a silly thing. "Do not worry a bit Kaito! You look great in that outfit just as you were in your original clothes." I pouted at his misunderstanding. However, I still held that compliment to my heart. I crossed my arms and glared at him. "You know that isn't what I mean!" I yelled. He stopped laughing and patted my head gently. "Sorry, I know exactly what you mean, my little blue eggplant."

I sighed irritatingly "What do you plan to do then?" Gakupo chuckled softly and stated, "I'll need you to stay in those clothing. Give me a sec." Gakupo left me and ran somewhere. Being alone wasn't fun when you are by yourself, outside, and at night time.

A few seconds later, Gakupo came out with two plastic bags. "What're those for?" I said, pointing my finger at them. Gakupo held both of them out to Kaito. "One of these are for you while the other is your part of the plan." He smiled broadly at me. I took the first one and saw a blonde wig. I stared at it in confusion. "What do you mean?" Gakupo explained, "Here's the plan. Since you are in girls' clothing already, I'll give you a wig. You pretend to be a damsel in detress that I saved from an evil wit.." I flung the wig at Gakupo's face, which landed with a satisfying thud that made Gakupo fall to the ground. "No way in hell am I going to do that," I growled at him. "Iteeee... That hurts." Gakupo sat up and rubbed his injured bump on his head. Although the wig was soft, Kaito had a way of making things feel harder than it was. "Maybe I elaborated it too much," he apologized. "All you have to do is dress up as a girl in my arms.." I glared at him again to make sure he understood that I won't be in his arms bridal style. "Alright!" He finally gave in and constructed his new plan. "I still need you to be a girl though. All you have to do is come into your 'papa's' arms." Gakupo really couldn't learn his mistakes this time. I gave him a good punch to his face, which could ruin his job but he's on vacation. Gakupo was sprawled on the ground holding his hand over his eye. "You didn't have to do that!" He whined. I spit my frustrations out onto the side of the road. "You deserved what you got," I said with fury. However, I soften up a bit and helped him up to his feet.

I put the wig on my head firmly and covered all the stray blue locks of hair. I looked into the other bag and saw an ice cream pack. My heart was skewered with sticks of guilt, but I have to carry my plan out. I slid the bag of ice cream onto my elbow and continued to carry Gakupo to Vocaloid Building. With each step and grunt of pain that came from Gakupo, I apologized.

When I arrived on the front steps of Vocaloid Building, I knocked on the door. Miku was the one to open the door, but it was a slight opening. "Who is it?" she said. Her voice indicating threat. (By the way, no one knows that they are a couple) Her face peered through the small slit of the door and saw a beautiful lady that is me. "Ano.. I saw this guy lying in the alleyway beat up. He was conscious when I came to him. He told me to go here." Miku looked at me suspiciously, but allowed me to enter. When her eyes were set on Gakupo, she became worried. She took his other shoulder and helped me carry him across the room to the convertible sofa. Rin and Len popped up and helped convert the sofa to a bed. Once me and Miku laid him down, we cushioned his head with pillows. Len and Rin were looking at Gakupo with teary eyes.

Gakupo moaned out in fake pain as I sneaked out the room. Gakupo is good at acting when there came a time to use it. I wasted no time in rushing to my room and back with some of my normal clothes on. I'm not the best at acting, but I could still do enough to fool them. "What happened?" I asked in a surprised tone.

Rin and Len pounced on my with watery eyes and nose full of snot. "Gaku-nii is hurt badly," they whined aloud. Even though I knew he was faking it, I couldn't help but be worried. I rushed to his side with my own eyes filling with tears. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him hard. It was a very passionate hug if you want my opinion. Although Gakupo's opinion might be a death lock. His face turned into a shade of blue as he choked. Rin and Len were simultaneously saying, "Kaito-nii, You're hurting him even more!" I released my hold on him and watched him catch his breathe. Miku got me sitting on my knees to listen to her scolding about hugging people rashly when they are hurt. I listened to her, knowing that if I don't I might not get the regular three course meal.

At last, when she finally finished her tirade, she patted my head gently and showed me a look in her eyes that says she's also worried about Gakupo.

For the rest of the day, Gakupo laid on the convertible bed while enjoying the attention and eggplants he was getting. I smiled as I watched it because it was kind of funny. I made the plan and I'm glad he likes the results. A little jealousy hit my heart, but I shoved it away. I walked back into my room to enjoy the ice cream he got me.

**Later at night...**

**Gakupo**

When the room was empty and everyone was asleep, I tip-toed to Kaito's room. I knew it was cold from the many ice cream he brought into his room, and I wanted to warm him up. I silently slid the door opened, wide enough so I can slip in, and came upon Kaito, who was sleeping soundly on his bed. His long, feathery eyelashes fit smoothly into his features like a delicate blue rose. His lips were as pink as, well, pink! His sleeping face was a sight to behold. I didn't want to bother him. Instead, I slipped under his blanket to sleep with him.

After a day like today, I hope the future wouldn't be bleak. I squeezed Kaito lightly with a hug around his small frame. I buried my head into his blue hair, smelling his sweet fragrance. It was so sweet that I drowned in it until my eyes closed and slumber entered my consciousness.

* * *

I know...

I just want to finish this so that I can revise it to make it a tad bit better! After this chapter, this story will be under repair (for all the errors and to make the essence of their personality more brighter because I don't get their actual personality yet). When I am content with my work, I _MIGHT _make an extra chapter or two. For the time being, I'm saying this story is COMPLETED!

**_THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE'S SUPPORT!_**

**_Please continue to review, criticize or praise!_**


End file.
